dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Faded Original
|date release = July 27th, 2018 |tz = Day |jumps = 1 (0) |falls = 1 (0) |teleportations = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Chinese Garden |next = The Racing|other = The 4th hardest level in Dancing Line The 2nd level which uses real money to buy}} The Faded Original is a removed level in Dancing Line. * This is the 3rd hardest '''level, '''beating The Chinese Garden, but before The Legend of Assassin and The Racing. Soundtrack The soundtrack is from the instrumental of Faded by Alan Walker, but edited to be shorter. Difficulty * If you take the path that leads to the first gem, DO NOT tap, because the jumper will auto-turn for the line. * The main reason this level is difficult is that of the fog and the camera distance. * The noir changes to a colourful scheme numerous times and distract you at the 50% sign. **The camera will be far away and the path is narrow. *The holes containing cubes might distract you. (55% - 66%) *Near the first crown, the camera moves quickly. Letting the building cover the line could make you lose. *The colors in 40% to 60% are distracting, making you easy to lose. Strategy * The best strategy for a level like this is to focus on the music and expect quick taps (5 taps in a row). Watching a playthrough while coping the player's taps might help. * Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level much easier * 50%: Press four times before noir changeslike this (XXXX XX (noir changes here) X X X X X X XXXX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XXXX....) Trivia *On July 24th, 2018, Dancing Line's official YouTube channel uploaded a music teaser for this level: *This level doesn’t have many percentage signs. **The only visible percentage signs are: 30%, 50%, 70% **Most percentages are placed at the wrong location. ***70% is placed too close to the end. ***30% sign is placed at 17%. ****The 30% sign disappears when the line reaches that point. *There are very few decorations. *The level is mostly coloured grey, but some objects are coloured. *This level uses an NCS release version of Faded. **The music is pretty much Faded, except without vocals. *This is the second level that doesn't feature a pyramid at the end, like most levels. **In this case, the line enters an abandoned house, which breaks down on its own. **The first one is The Football. **The third is The Legend of Assassin. **Technically, The Maze the first, if you get the secret ending. *In the trial version, the level will stop you at 52%. **After The Legend of Assassin's update, the level's trial version had been extended. *This level is based upon Faded's music video. *The third crown doesn't have a crown marker. *This level was removed due to copyright issues. It's the third level to do so, after The Beginning (old). ** This level was removed in version 2.3.8. Miscellaneous info A video that shows new levels with no purposes and that video shows the level. At the first time, the photo shows a level with a destroyed city, and it's name is not shown. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:21-30 Category:Extremely Hard levels Category:Levels released in 2018